Yakety Yak - Take It Back
Yakety Yak - Take It Back es un anuncio de servicio público producido por Warner Bros. Animation for la Fundación Take It Back en 1991. El video musical presenta a las celebridades del entretenimiento en una versión actualizada de "Yakety Yak" con un mensaje sobre reciclaje, and is directed by Tim Newman and Michael Patterson. El video musical se estrenó en MTV el 10 de abril de 1991 (Día Nacional del Reciclaje), apareció como un tráiler en los cines AMC y se distribuyó en VHS y CD. Más tarde se mostró ocasionalmente en Sesame Street durante la década de 1990, aunque no presenta ningún personaje de Sesame Street. (Primero: Episodio 3043) The music video introduces two new future Warner Bros. animated characters, future Looney Tunes characters, and future rappers created by Michael Patterson, Yakety Yak, and Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly. The music video is followed by a sequel, Trash Talk, in 1992. Las apariciones de celebridades incluyen al Dr. John como himself and la voz del animado personaje de Yakety Yak, Melba Moore como herself and la voz del animado personaje de Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly, Jeff Bergman como la voz del animado personaje de Bugs Bunny, Pat Benatar, Natalie Cole, Charlie Daniels, Lita Ford, Quincy Jones, B.B. King, Queen Latifah, Kenny Loggins, Jerry Leiber y Mike Stoller, Derrick Stevens como la voz del animado personaje de MC Skat Kat (del video de Paula Abdul "Opposites Attract", "Skat Strut", y "Big Time"), Squeak of The College Boyz como la voz del animado personaje de Fatz (one of the Stray Mob members), Bette Midler, Randy Newman, Tone Lōc, Ozzy Osbourne, Brenda Russell, Al B. ¡Claro !, Ricky Van Shelton, Barry White, y Stevie Wonder. Trivia * This music video marks the first appearance of Yakety Yak, and Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly. * In the Yakety Yak - Take It Back sequel, Trash Talk, Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly went on to be the lead character of the music video in her own right, as she takes on a MC Skat Kat role as leader of a group of anthropomorphic insects called Tibi's Friends, an all-bug version of the Stray Mob. They include: ** Honey B., a young female anthropomorphic bee rapper, who is Tibi's right hand bee and best friend. ** The Praying Mantis, a homosexual young male green anthropomorphic praying mantis rapper, who is one of Tibi's friends. ** The Firefly, an obese, young clown-faced anthropomorphic firefly rapper, who is one of Tibi's friends. ** The Ant, an anthropomorphic ant rapper, who is one of Tibi's friends. ** The Fly, a young anthropomorphic fly rapper, who is one of Tibi's friends. ** The Ladybug, a young female anthropomorphic ladybug rapper, who is one of Tibi's friends. ** The Cockroach, a young anthropomorphic cockroach rapper, who is one of Tibi's friends. ** The Grasshopper, a young anthropomorphic grasshopper rapper, who is one of Tibi's friends. ** The Cricket, a young anthropomorphic cricket rapper, who is one of Tibi's friends. ** The Spider, a young female anthropomorphic spider rapper, who is one of Tibi's friends. * Also in Trash Talk, it is revealed that Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly is a daughter in a family of Take it Back Butterflies called, Tibi's Family. Her relatives and family members consist of: ** Tibi's Mother, a female anthropomorphic butterfly, who is Tibi's mother, and Tibi's Father's wife. ** Tibi's Father, a male anthropomorphic butterfly, who is Tibi's father, and Tibi's Mother's husband. ** Tibi's Brother, a young male anthropomorphic butterfly, who is Tibi's brother. ** Tibi's Grandmother, an old female anthropomorphic butterfly, who is Tibi's grandmother, and Tibi's Grandfather's wife. ** Tibi's Grandfather, an old male anthropomorphic butterfly, who is Tibi's grandfather, and Tibi's Grandmother's husband. ** Tibi's Boyfriend, a young male anthropomorphic butterfly rapper, who is Tibi's boyfriend. ** Tibi's Nephew, a little male anthropomorphic caterpillar, who is Tibi's nephew. ** Tibi's Niece, a little female anthropomorphic caterpillar, who is Tibi's niece. In popular culture * Yakety Yak and Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly made cameo appearances in the 2003 live action/animated Warner Bros. film Looney Tunes: Back in Action, in at least two scenes. One, the cafeteria scene, in which Yakety Yak and his friend and client, MC Skat Kat, are having lunch with Paula Abdul, who is dressed up in her American Idol uniform, as they criticize her newfound career as a judge in the American Idol television show. MC Skat Kat furiously asks Paula Abdul, "What kind of musical performances do you call them in that stupid song and dance competition TV show?! Not only you may have made me wear down, but you also may have made me feel down in the dumps like a friend of mine here!", as he shows her his friend and associate, Yakety Yak. Paula Abdul then appologizes MC Skat Kat, "I'm sorry you feel that way. I was just trying to do some work as a judge in the "American Idol" TV show." MC Skat Kat threatens Paula Abdul as just as Yakety Yak thinks up ways to do something about Paula Abdul and her newfound career, "If you don't return to the world of singing and dancing in the future music videos with the likes of me, along with your good old days of music video show business, even if you don't sing and dance with me, I'll scratch you in the face when I'll never forgive myself!", as he shows off his claws at Paula Abdul, causing her to jump back a little bit in the process, to which Yakety Yak shouts at the camera with glee when a light bulb appears over his head, "Oh, yeah!", and then threatens Paula Abdul, "And I'll butt you in the rear end with my bare horns, if you don't take your new career back! Yakety Yak, Take it Back! Moooooooooo!", and finally bellows like a yak and snorts a gust of air through his nostrils in Paula Abdul's face. The camera then pans right over to Kate Houghton (played by Jenna Elfman) and Bugs Bunny having lunch together, as they talk about Bugs's would-be popularity without the assistance of Daffy Duck. And two, the movie set scene at the end of the film, in which Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly flies in, as she carries a carrot with all of her strength, might, and energy. She then gives the carrot to Bugs Bunny, who is in his driver's car, and said to him, "Here you go, Bugs." Bugs responds to Tibi, "Thanks, Tibi.", to which she replies, "You're welcome." Tibi then said to Bugs and Daffy Duck for saving the day again, "Keep up the good work of your recycling skills.", and finally flies off into the distance.